The Office
by esc-k
Summary: Although the employees of Dunder Mifflin tend to be a little less than efficient on every working day, someone thought it'd still be interesting to document their daily lives. Crossover of Faking it / The Office.
1. Chapter 1

**Dunder Mifflin of Austin, Texas.**

Episode 01: Bechloe, Sex Ed, & Clients.

_Amy watches Pitch Perfect, Penelope gives a lesson on sex education, and some sucky days don't have sucky endings._

Summary: Although the employees of Dunder Mifflin tend to be a little less than efficient on every working day, someone thought it'd still be interesting to document their daily lives.

Author's Note: I don't know, I just thought a Karmy love story would play out beautifully in an office setting and I read a glee crossover that had a big part in inspiring this; so here's an Office and Faking it crossover.

* * *

><p>PENELOPE: I run a tight ship around here if I'm going to be honest. Do you think it's easy to run an office with a team full of unmotivated sasquatches? No, exactly. But that's not to say -<p>

_(The door slams open and the camera moves to focus on a short blonde.)_

LAUREN: Penelope! Would you please tell Amy to stop putting my stuff in -

I*I*I

AMY: Jello, yes. I know it seems silly, but when you're head to head on sales against a short, stubborn troll.. you have to take advantage of the opportunities you're given to annoy her. I mean - I obviously can't do every one on my own so sometimes Karma helps me. She's - She's awesome.. at pranking… and stuff?

I*I*I

KARMA: Yeah, I help Amy with the various pranks she pulls on Lauren. I mean, there's a lot of time to waste around here and since Liam, my fiance, works downstairs, so I'm usually bored. But never around Amy. Nope, never.

I*I*I

_(The camera is focused on Amy who's leaning over the receptionist's desk and speaking to the red head.)_

"No!" Karma laughs, "You, Amy Raudenfeld, liked Pitch Perfect?"

Amy joins in on the laughter, "Yes, I'm serious. I enjoyed the singing, the jokes, and even the slight feminist messages."

Karma playful rolls her eyes as Liam comes up behind the desk to kiss Karma's cheek.

"Hey, babe, just wanted to see if we were still getting lunch?"

_(The camera focuses on Amy's now obviously uncomfortable face as she walks away from the couple back to her desk; then moves onto Penelope as she exits her office.)_

"Alright, everyone, I know you heard the memo about the sex ed course that the company has been hounding me about. So girls, you're up first, come on."

"Aw." Liam complains, "I was hoping we'd be able to sex talk together."

Lauren makes a "puking" face as he watches Amy walk away from the two.

I*I*I

LAUREN: It's not that they're a straight couple that disgusts me.. It's that Liam was just talking about how boring sex was with Karma last night while Amy made Karma laugh for five minutes straight over a movie about a singing group.

I*I*I

"Oh god, this hasn't even started and I'm ready for it to be over." Amy joked.

"Aw, come on, at least we get to talk about Bechloe throughout the whole presentation."

Amy's eyes went wide as she grabbed Karma's arm and radiated excitement. "OH MY GOD, Bechloe. Like, we they not ten times more romantic than Beca and Jesse? Gross."

"Lauren, is the presentation ready?" Penelope asks.

"If I was done, would the screen still be black?"

Amy smirked, "Um, Lauren, is that anyway to speak to your superior?"

"Shut up, Amy." Lauren scowls.

_(Both Amy and Karma shake their head at the camera.)_

Penelope ignores the two girls, not only because this is their normal behavior when they're in a room together, but because she wants this over with as much as they do.

"So, one of the reasons corporate has decided to do this with boys and girls in separate sessions is because it's our policy to provide safe sex education to not only straight, but also gay, women. And we all know how the boys would react to lesbian sex education."

Amy leans over to Karma, "Bechloe."

"Oh my gosh, I love Bechloe." Lisbeth whispers in the back to Leila.

"Lisbeth!" Lauren scowls while folding her arms.

Lisbeth frowns and leans back into her seat as Leila pats her back.

I*I*I

LISBETH: No, I think everyone is use to getting treated badly by Lauren. Except for Amy, Amy is also scary though.

I*I*I

Lauren rolls her eyes, "Penelope, is this really necessary? Is anyone in this room even gay?"

"Yes, because in this office, we practice equality and although we may not know who or even if anyone in this room is gay, we are going to get educated!"

Amy raises her hand, "Penelope, I actually have a client I'm suppose to meet up with in about five minutes, may I be excused?"

"She's lying!" Lauren states as she crosses her arms.

"Yes, Amy; please take a seat, Lauren."

Lauren gives Amy a glare as she takes a seat and Amy simply smiles back as she gets up to leave, but not before she gives Karma a wave as she exits the room.

Amy grabs her bags and makes her way into the hall and onto the elevator.

I*I*I

AMY: Do I actually have a meeting? Technically, yes - but in forty five minutes so. I mean, I definitely would've stayed to hear about the lesbian sexual education but Karma's probably going to ditch the meeting too to sneak down and talk to Liam, so.. yeah.

I*I*I

(The camera pans back between Theo and Shane.)

Shane cocks an eyebrow and rolls his seat to where he can observe Theo, who is actually doing work on his computer.

"Hey, Theo," Shane says as he gets up from his seat and walks over to lean on Theo's desk as he crosses his arms. "What do you say we take an early lunch?"

Theo's eyes don't leave the screen as his fingers type away. "No thanks, man. I should probably keep working on this file."

Shane stares awkwardly at the camera, then shakes his head right before walking back to his desk.

I*I*I

SHANE: There aren't many guys that work up here in the office. And Theo's a nice enough guy..? He just.. cares way too much about his work. He's what you would call an "efficient worker."

I*I*I

_(The camera zooms in on Amy at a diner in a separate booth as she's observing the menu and waiting for her client.)_

"Amy, hi!" An older looking woman smiles as she approaches Amy, who is getting up to greet the woman. They shake hands and give each other a hug.

"Hi, Carol, it's good to see you again. Although I'm not going to lie, I was a bit thrown off when you said you wanted to meet in person."

Both woman sit down, but Carol looks as though she's guilty of something.

Carol sets her bag down and puts her hands together and down on the table.

"Amy.."

Amy sighs as she looks into the camera, then back at Carol.

"You've been an amazing sales rep." Carol continues, "But you have to understand that the market is very competitive and business has been tough and my partner and I.. Well, you get the point, right?"

Amy nodded, "Of course, this stuff always happens, don't worry. If I'm going to be honest," the blonde cocks an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware you had a partner? And I've been your sales rep for about two years now."

"Oh, yes." Carol smiles, "Partner of ten years now. What about you? Any boyfriend? Or girlfriend?"

The blonde laughs, "Um, no boyfriend and definitely no girlfriend. But you know, you never know." She jokes.

Carol nods in agreement. "Well, I'm sorry to cut this short but I do have to get back to the shop. Again, I'm sorry, but I just thought I should tell you in person."

Both women got up and shook and hug once again.

"And I do appreciate that. I wish your business well."

Carol smiled thoughtfully, "Thank you, next time I see you, you better have some type of significant other."

Amy smiles as she watches Carol leave the small diner.

I*I*I

AMY: Sure, it does happen, and it sucks - a lot. But, I don't know, I guess I understand doing things for your "lover." I mean, I don't exactly know because I'm single, but.. I should probably head back.

I*I*I

"Alrighty, boys, it's your turn! Will someone get the boys from the warehouse?" Penelope says as she leaves the conference room behind all the girls.

"I'll get them!" Theo says excitedly; which causes Shane to throw a glance in the camera's direction.

Karma's taking her seat at the reception's desk when Amy walks in.

"Hey, I thought you were on a sales call?" Karma asks.

Amy stops at the desk. "Well, yeah, but it um, ended. For good."

Karma frowns as she realizes what this means, "I'm sorry, Amy."

"That's okay." Amy smiles. "How was the educational sex talk?"

"It was.. definitely something." Karma laughs. "Why'd you come back? It's already about to be 4:30."

Amy looks up at the clock on the wall and shrugs, "I don't know, just.. I figured you'd want someone to talk to."

Karma's mouth opens a bit like she's about to say something, but she just smiles and nods appreciatively at Amy.

They both actually smile at each other for a good few seconds.. until Karma sees the camera.

"So, um.. Give me some of your best Bechloe theories."

Amy puts her purse down and leans on the receptionist's desk.

"Okay, but get ready because these are some pretty good ones.."

I*I*I

KARMA: Amy's that friend that.. you would hypothetically marry.. platonically. She just- she's really great.

I*I*I

Amy goes to pack up some for her stuff from her desk and the smile she's been having on since she started talking to Karma is still there. Until the boy's sex ed talk is over and Liam comes over and waits for Karma to finish putting her stuff away.

And Lauren notices.

"You know you're fucked, right?"

Amy looks up, wide eyed. "What?"

"Amy!"Penelope calls out as she goes from the conference room to her office. "My office, now."

Amy groans as the tone in Penelope's voice is obviously anger.

Shane rubs Amy's arm on his way out, "I'll pray for you."

_(The cameras look into the office from the outside, with the blinds getting in the way, but still being able to see Penelope yell at Amy.)_

Karma tries looking into the room, concerned, but just frowns at her friend's punishment.

"You almost ready?" Liam tries to rush her.

_(The camera looks over to Lauren who is shaking her head.)_

I*I*I

LAUREN: I am single by choice, might I clear up. But if anyone treated me the way.. a certain someone treats a certain someone else, they'd probably be dead and I'd get the insurance money and move to.. I don't know, Canada.

I*I*I

_(The cameras are following Amy down the hall once again as she's leaving for the day.)_

AMY: If I'm being honest, Penelope wasn't too hard on me... Once she cut an employees hair off and made him look like he had a really bad mullet. He was also too scared to report it so no one in corporate knows. But um, yeah, it was a pretty sucky day.

I*I*I

Amy exits the building and gets a surprised look on her face as she sees a very specific red head leaning against her car.

"Karma?" Amy says, approaching her car.

"Amy." Karma mimics the blonde.

Amy smiles, "What are you doing here? I thought you went home with Liam?"

The red head shrugs, "Thought I might catch a bite to eat with my friend instead."

"Karma Ashcroft, are you admitting I'm more important than your fiance?" Amy's mouth playfully drops open with a dramatic gasp.

"Maybe. Just don't tell him."

The two girls laugh as Amy unlocks the door and they decide where they're going to go for dinner.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I do have some outlines for continuing chapters  episodes but depending on how many reviews / reads this one gets will probably determine if I continue.

**Next Episode**: Birthdays & Bonding - It's Karma's birthday and everyone remembers! Except for Liam...


	2. Chapter 2

**Dunder Mifflin of Austin, Texas.**

Episode 02: Birthdays & Bonding.

_It's Karma's birthday and everyone remembers! Except for Liam..._

Summary: Although the employees of Dunder Mifflin tend to be a little less than efficient on every working day, someone thought it'd still be interesting to document their daily lives.

Author's Note: The idea for this one came easy because karmy fluff literally melts my heart. Also, for those wondering, I do plan on adding characters later on.. specifically Reagan. But until then, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>"Amy, Amy, please make sure it's Karma when she walks in so we don't waste any confetti for someone who's not Karma." Penelope says as she throws a glance at Lisbeth, who gives the camera a horrified look.<p>

"Got it." Amy says as she moves over to take a seat at Karma's desk.

Shane runs out from the conference room, "Okay, the Happy BDay banner is up! She's not here yet, is she?"

"Nope!" Lauren says as she gets up from her seat, "Which also means she's fifteen minutes late and will need to be written up when she comes in."

"Knock it off, Lauren, it's her birthday." Amy's speaks up.

Lauren rolls her eyes, "Oh yes, I'm sure that's the only reason you're sticking up for her."

_(The camera turns to Shane; who has his mouth open and then smirking.)_

_*i*i*_

LAUREN: Honestly, I can't be the only one who sees what's going on, right? I mean, besides Shane of course.

_*i*i*_

SHANE: I'm not close with either of the girls, no; but you don't need Sherlock to investigate the sparks that goes on between the two.

_*i*i*_

"She's coming!"

Penelope and a few other made their way to the conference room and turned the lights off and other stayed in the office and pretended to work. hen the door opened, Karma walked in slowly as she saw Amy was on a call at her desk.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll direct you to them right now. Yes, thank you." Amy put the phone down and turned to Karma. "Oh, hey, Karma. Wow, this is awkward, I thought Penelope had told you.."

Karma's eyes got wide, "Tell me what?"

Theo stood up from his desk, "Hey, Karma, sorry to hear about the news."

"What news?" Karma began to sound a bit irritated.

"Um," Amy interjected, "Penelope wants to see you in the conference room."

Karma sighed, but walked over to the conference room.

"Amy, I didn't even have my time to shine!" Theo whispered.

Amy was already following Karma to the break room, but she turned around to give Theo a "Don't worry, you did great."

"Amy, the lights are off, are you su-"

"SURPRISE!"

Karma's face lit up as everyone moved in to give her a big group hug.

"Guys, this is seriously amazing. Are those Christmas lights?"

"Yes! I thought you'd like them better than streamers." Leila replied once everyone let go of Karma.

Amy, who hadn't got to hug Karma directly because she was blocked by Theo's and Lisbeth's back, smiled big at Karma once the red head found her green eyes and moved over to give her a hug.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with this?" Karma asked when she was releasing Amy, but made sure to keep a hold of Amy's hands in hers.

Amy shook her head, "No, except for the part where I was doing your job for fifteen minutes because you were late. Um, but seriously, Happy Birthday, Karma."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday!" Others chimed in.

"Hey, what'd Liam do for your birthday?" Theo asked, all smiles.

Karma's smile suddenly looked forced and Amy looked awkward.

"He, um..."

_(The camera panned around the room as everyone had their eyes on Karma. And Karma was trying to escape everyone's eyes.)_

"He.. I guess he's still waiting to surprise me."

_*i*i*_

KARMA: Sure, this isn't the first year it seems like he's 'forgotten' my birthday. But he always comes through. Like last year, he didn't tell me happy birthday until about 10:00 o'clock, and then he told me his gift to me were these fruit flavored condoms.

_*i*i*_

Karma stares at the ground for a second, then back up at the camera with a sad look.

KARMA: Oh god.

_*i*i*_

_(The camera is on Karma at her desk as she tries to busy herself.)_

Lauren finishes up a phone call and looks over at Amy who is looking at Karma, and the blonde purses her lips as an idea forms in her head. She then looks back to look at Theo, then at the camera to give a devious smile.

_*i*i*_

LAUREN: Amy is my main competition around here, yes; and I do despise her, yes. But one thing I hate more than Amy is when Amy is not doing any work which gives me the mentality that I also don't have to do work because I don't have competition. I need competition to function.

_*i*i*_

Lauren gets out of her seat and walks over to Theo, "I need a favor."

Theo smiles, "And what might this favor be?"

"I need you to.." Lauren looks around to make sure no one is looking, "Make a distraction so Amy and I can leave for about an hour."

Theo squints his eyes, "Why..?"

Lauren shakes her head, "It's unimportant. Just make sure no one notices, okay?"

Theo looks around the room also, then back at Lauren.

_(The camera zooms in on their hands shaking.)_

"Excellent." Lauren says, then she walks back to her desk with a smile on her face. Until sh sees the cameras, then her smile turns into a straight line once again.

"Attention everyone," Theo says, "I'd like to report some bad news.." Theo glances at Lauren, who gives an approving nod. "There have been reports of um, rats! Rats in the office."

"Oh my gosh," Lisbeth reacted.

"Is it serious?" Leila asked, "Does Penelope know?"

Lauren smiles at the camera, then stands up.

"Get up, Raudenfeld, we're going on a sales call." Lauren says as she grabs her purse from her desk.

Amy, completely caught off guard, replies, "Wha-What? Who? What about the rats?"

"Doesn't matter, Penelope said it's okay so we're going. Unless you want to stay here and continue doing nothing."

Amy opens her mouth, as though she's about to object, and then Liam walks through the door and Karma sits up and smiles at him.

"Hey, babe." Liam says, wrapping an arm around her and leaning down to kiss her.

"Let's go." Amy groans as she grabs her purse and joins Lauren at the door.

"How's your day going?" Liam asks.

"Good!" Karma replies, obviously expecting something else.

Liam smiles, "That's great. The crew is being annoying today; honestly, today has been boring in general, I wish it would end soon. I should probably get back down at the warehouse but I'll see you later."

Liam gives Karma another kiss and then heads back down.

Karma looks at the camera embarrassed, then goes back to the game of solitaire she was playing.

_(The camera is now in the break room where Lisbeth and Leila are setting up rat traps.)_

Theo walks in, ready to get a soda, then gasps as he realizes he almost stepped on a rat trap.

"What is this?" He asks, examining the many other ones around the room.

"They're rat traps." Leila answers.

Theo glances at the camera, at the traps again, then just turns around and forgets about his soda.

_*i*i*_

THEO: Why did I lie for Lauren? Because.. Lauren's the type of person that would lie to help someone else. Is lying the best route to go? Probably not, but it's still sweet.. The other people don't get to see these right?

_*i*i*_

"Why are we at the mall again?" Amy asks Lauren as they're riding the elevator.

Lauren rolls her eyes, "Because Karma's having a sucky day and I know you want to help; because obviously her useless boyfriend didn't even remember."

Amy looks down at the floor and sighs, "Yeah, he kind of sucks."

Lauren cocks an eyebrow, "Yeah, he does. I'm sure once they break up though, she'll find someone better."

Amy's eyes widened a bit but with the elevator doors opening, Lauren didn't have time to catch her.

"So where should we go first?" Lauren asks.

"Flowers, candles, balloons, food."

Lauren lets out an exaggerated sigh, "Typical."

"I think it's cute." Amy defends Karma.

Lauren looks into the camera and rolls her eyes, "Of course you do."

Shane walks over to Karma's desk and crosses his arms. "Today is quite the birthday, right?"

Karma's looks up from her screen and shrugs, "Sure. I mean, I'm not even going to pretend that Liam completely forgot my birthday and Amy isn't even here to make me feel better, I just-"

"Are you and Amy a thing?" Shane asks, completely straight forward.

Karma's mouth drops open, "Uh-what? N-No, I'm.. I'm with Liam."

"Okay." Shane shrugs, turning around to go back to his desk, just checking.

He does make sure he looks into the camera with a smirk though.

_*i*i*_

SHANE: Is Liam my friend? Sure, but not really. Amy on the other hand..? Also not really my friend, but I have been craving some lesbian vibes lately and even though she hasn't exactly come out, I'm pretty certain something's going on between those two. And if helping Amy get a girlfriend makes me her friend, I'll do it.

_*i*i*_

_(The camera is zoomed in on one of Karma's hands, which is tapping its finger on the desk annoyingly.)_

Theo looks over to Lisbeth who also looks concerned.

"You okay, Karma..?" Lisbeth asks cautiously.

Karma turns to Lisbeth, stares at her for a moment, then stands up furiously and walks towards the door to the hall; but not before muttering, "Freaking fan-tastic."

_(The cameras try to follow Karma, but she closes the elevator on them. The next time we see her, she's stomping her way down to the warehouse.)_

Everyone in the warehouse stands back as Karma makes a bee-line to Liam.

When she approaches him, she's speaking through gritted teeth. "Can we talk? Now."

Liam tries to smile and nods.

Karma grabs his wrist and leads him back up to the hall.

"Is there anything important going on today, Liam?" She says as she lets go of the boy's wrist and crosses her arms. "Anything at all?"

Liam scratches his head, "Um.. is it our anniversary?"

Karma rolls her eyes, "NO. It's my birthday, you idiot!"

"Hey!" Liam bites back. "You never remember my birthday."

Karma gives him a stupid look, "I literally threw you a surprise party with your friends and family."

Liam opens his mouth like he's going to say something, but he stays in the same position for about a good five seconds before Karma walks away.

_(The cameras follow Karma back to the elevator.)_

When the doors to the elevator open, Karma is about to go back to the office, but hesitates. She then goes to the stairs, makes sure it's empty, then puts her hand on her mouth as she begins to sob.

"Are you sure everything looks good, Theo?" Amy asks for confirmation.

Theo laughs, "It looks amazing, Amy. The movie will be ten times cooler with the lights off and the Christmas ones on. This was really nice of you."

"Yeah, well, Lauren helped so she also deserves credit." Amy included.

Theo looks over to Lauren who's at her desk on a phone call, and can't help but smile. And when Lauren catches him, it takes all of her absolute control to not return the gesture.

"Alright everyone," Penelope says, going to the front of the office, "It's five thirty so we're all good to go." She peaks her head into the conference room. "Amy you - wow, this is great.. But you'll make sure to turn everything off?"

"Yes, ma'am." Amy replies.

Penelope, completely not putting two and two together that the decorations weren't there before, leaves. along with a good portion of the other employees except for Amy, Theo, and Lauren.

"So," Theo says approaching Lauren at her desk, "This is what you needed a distraction for?"

Lauren shrugs, "Maybe.. But thanks, seriously."

Theo smiles, "No problem. You're not actually as cold hearted as everyone thinks, are you?"

"Irrelevent." Lauren says as she stands up.

Theo smirks at the camera and shakes his head.

"Now, are you going to walk me to my car?"

"Absolutely." Theo doesn't miss a beat, and the two are on their way out.

But Lauren stops at the conference room door, "Hey, Amy..?"

Amy looks up from the last of the decorations she's putting up. "Yeah?"

Lauren smiles genuinely, "Good luck."

"Thanks?" Amy laughs, still oblivious, "But it's just her birthday present."

"Sure it is. Goodnight, Amy."

"Goodnight.. And thanks, Lauren."

Lauren simply nods and joins Theo at the door, which he opens for her. "Not cold hearted, he teases. "Oh, hey, Karma."

"Hey, everyone already gone?" She asks.

"Not everyone exactly." Lauren replies.

Amy walks out of the conference room as she hears Karma's voice, "Karma?"

Karma scrunches her eyebrows in confusion, "Amy? What are you still doing here?"

"I just -" Amy licks her lips nervously, "I made you a thingy - something, sorry."

The red head looks into the conference and her mouth drops open. There were flower etals on the bottom half of the table and chinese food on top of those petals. Not only that - but Theo was right about the christmas lights looking nice. And to top it all off, the main screen for Twilight was on the TV, and all four movie boxes were beside the TV.

She walked in and her eyes, for the first time in a long time, it seemed, watered up in joy.

"Amy.." was all she could say.

Amy walked slowly in the room behind her. "Do you like it..?"

Karma turned around and smiled so big, "I absolutely love it."

Karma leaned forward and embraced the other girl for what seemed like forever, which still felt like not long enough to Amy. Until at one point, Amy felt a wet spot starting to form on her shirt. But knowing Karma would hate if she asked about it, even when the other girl was visibly sobbing, she just held her. Until she was ready to let go.

"Thank you." Karma said as she wiped her face. "This is great. You're great."

Amy smiled at the smaller girl, "Come on, we only have the office for a few hours so we'll probably only finish 1 1/2 of the movies, thank goodness."

Karma laughed and both girl sat down and dug into the chinese food.

In the parking lot, Theo closed Lauren's door, with a cheesy smile and all.

_*i*i*_

THEO: I think.. yeah, actions definately speak louder than words. They do a hell of a better job at making some one feel special.

_(The camera pan into the conference room where Amy and Karma have decided to turn the volume all the way down and make up lines on their own.)_

THEO: You can't just tell someone how you feel, you know? You've gotta show 'em - wow 'em. If you don't..

_(Liam is seen looking into the conference room, a letter in his hands. But after he sees how happy Karma looks, he places the card on Karma's desk and leaves the office.)_

THEO: ... your words are useless.

_(Karma yawns, obviously tired. Amy looks at her and is about to ask if they should stop now, but Karma leans over and puts her head on Amy's shoulder instead._

_Amy looks at the cameras, then back at Karma. After about ten seconds of debating, she puts her head on Karma's.)_

* * *

><p>Hope I gave some good Karmy fluff? I would also like to hear people's opinions on plots and what not! xx<p>

**Next Episode:** Trophies Aren't Everything - The Office has a small parody award show hosted by Penelope and when Karma and Amy get voted as best Hypothetical couple, things are said and the awkwardness spreads like wildfire.


End file.
